Meant To Be Broken
by Teagon
Summary: Ryoko has her heart broken by Tenchi. She runs away to a new place via Washu's dimention changer. After settling in she meets, or crashes, into a very handsom sexy man. Will she find love or will her past keep her from moving on? TrunksRyoko fic.
1. Preface

Author's Note: Sorry the first one i loaded ended up coming out funny. I got a new program, hope it helps. Enjoy the teaser!

-Teagon

**Preface**

She looked him up and down as he ran his fingers through her cyan hair. A moan passed her lips as he lowered his mouth to her neck.

Being with him was pure bliss. She had never felt a man like this before. Not even Tenchi, who she had relentlessly pursed, could have given her the chills like this man could.

"Ryoko, I..."

"Shh...", Ryoko said placing her finger tips to his lips, "don't say it."

Ryoko sighed as she traced her fingers down his muscular stomach and stopped just above the top of his faded blue jeans.

Feeling her body so close to him was driving him insane, he needed the release of her embrace. But most of all he needed Ryoko- all or nothing.


	2. Chapter One: Ryoko

**Chapter One: Ryoko**

A sigh passed through her pursed lips. Here she was again- another Friday night spent spending her pay check at a bar. Maybe something would happen to her that would change her situation, but here nothing could change.

It was inevitable that she would drink until the bartender cut her off. Then she would stumble down the street and somehow locate her apartment. The next morning she would wake up face down in her couch with morning breathe and a hangover.

This woman, who is seemingly doomed to suffer this fate, is none other than the infamous space pirate Ryoko. Or at least she was.

Ryoko's eyes rolled open as the ringing of the telephone roared her back to life. She reluctantly slid off the couch and found the phone receiver. A voice came over the lined and told her that she was needed because the morning shift was shorthanded.

"All right, I'll be there in thirty."

Ryoko slumped against her sunken in sofa and closed her eyes. Pressing her finger tips into her temples, she thought of how simple things were before she came into this dimension. She use to be so sure of everything. She had been so sure that Tenchi would begin to love her the way she loved him. But she had been wrong, hadn't she?

None of that mattered now that she was out on her own. Heart broken, tired, or hungover, the show must go on- even if she wasn't happy about it.

Ryoko looked around her empty apartment. It didn't feel like home to her and probably never would. Everything felt so cold and square to her nowadays. She felt so cold. Cold in the sense that she had actually felt warmth. Now she only felt the cold. The coldness of being alone and feeling unloved seemed to consume her. Despair was her only friend now. Ryoko sighed, it was going to be a long day.

-A Little Later-

Ryoko turned around to look at her clock. It was already time for her to go. She poured out the rest of her coffee and rinsed the mug in the sink. She frowned when she realized that she was going to have to walk to work because her piece-of-crap hover car was still in the shop. She would surely freeze to death before she could make it to work.

Her yellow, cat-like eyes searched her bedroom for her jacket. 'Oh great, I bet I left my jacket on the front porch last night!' She thought to herself.

Sure enough, she had left it outside and it had rained. Her jacket was still soaking wet and partly frozen.

Cold and frustrated Ryoko slid on her shoes and found a thin jacket that might provide some warmth. She then hesitantly started her freezing walk to the diner.

The chilling wind hit her face like a knife as she started down Blue Moon Drive in her short-skirted uniform. She really wished that she hadn't been too drunk to remember to bring her coat in last night.

Ryoko braced herself against the wind as she tucked her arms against her chest. If she didn't pick up her speed she would be later than she already was. She turned a corner and stepped off into the street without looking or thinking first.

Suddenly Ryoko's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screeching tires as a large hover car crashed into her side and sent her flying several feet through the air. Pain serged through her body as she hit the hard ground. She Tried to move her arms and realized that any kind of movement hurt. Her eyes fluttered and then closed. Ryoko fell out of consciousness.

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of my story. It might be slow right now but I promise that it picks up. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter Two: Just Breathe

**Chapter Two- Just Breathe**

Trunks Briefs awoke to the screaming sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and hit the 'off' button. His long lavender hair framed his strong, hansom face. A smile touched his lips. He had dreamed of her again. Although he had never actually met the woman who haunted his dreams, with her 'devil may care' smile, he welcomed her frequent 'visits'.

He had grown accustom to her hungry stares and persistent kissing. In his dreams he held her like he had never held a woman before. Each dream seemed to be more real. If only she was real.

At 25, Trunks turned heads wherever he went, but no woman had ever turned his. Trunks was not gay, he looked for more than a face. He looked for a heart as beautiful as the girl in his dreams.

He had never dated, kissed, touched, or had sex his entire 25 years of living. When he was younger his world had almost been destroyed by the androids. He spent all of his childhood and most of his teenage years training and fighting. Once he had defeated them and had time for a social life he didn't know how to act. He was very good looking, but couldn't say two words around girls without stuttering. Guys seemed to be intimidated around Trunks once they realized who he was. Him- the savior of their friends, family, and their planet. Instead of being grateful they would push him away. Because of these reasons Trunks had become a loner.

Trunks pulled himself out of bed to find his 'member' stiffened from thinking about his 'dream woman'. He thought about relieving himself but decided against it. A cold shower would do the trick.

Although it was more pleasant to finish himself off, he sometimes felt even lonelier than he usually did. He would do anything to be with someone who loved him for who he was, not for how he looked.

A knock sounded from the other side of the door. Trunks quickly covered his erection.

"Come in." Trunks called.

His bedroom door opened and in stepped a blue haired woman with a 'capsule corps.' t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans on. She was middle-aged, but still held a lot of youthful beauty in her dark blue eyes. Her tired face showed all the hardships and sacrifices she had made for the sake of the greater good. She had lost all her friends and her one true love to the androids. They had both lost so much, the only thing they had left was each other.

"Hey Mom." Trunks said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Hey Hon, do you think you could run to the store for me?"

"Sure." Trunks replied.

"Thank you, Trunks. I don't know what I would do without you." With that his mother turned and walked out the door.

He knew how much she needed him. He knew that he was the only thing she had left in the world. Trunks had more than enough money to buy a home of his own, but he had no motivation and still felt like his mother needed him. His mother, secretly, hoped that he would meet a nice girl and start a family. On the same note she had no intention of pushing her son out of the nest.

Once the door was shut and he was alone, Trunks crossed his bedroom and went into his bathroom. For some reason he felt like it was going to be a long day.

Later That Morning

Keys in one hand and a long grocery list in the other, Trunks climbed into his hover car. In no time he was driving down the road blasting The Distillers' "Die On A Rope". All thoughts of his dream lover had dwindled away- at least until he saw her crossing the street.

He saw her long cyan hair blowing in the wind and her graceful walk. Her head was tucked down into her chest and her long beautiful arms were wrapped around her. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her skin was as white as the snow that had begun to fall around her. She looked totally oblivious to her surroundings and the fact that a very sexy man was ogling her every curve.

Before he could realize what was happening the car came incredibly close to the woman. Slamming on his breaks, the car collided with the woman. Her body moved from the ground onto his hood, cracked his windshield and was propelled through the air. She hit the hard pavement and didn't move.

"Oh shit!" Trunks yelled jumping out of his car and running to the girl's side.

She was still breathing and her heart was pounding fast. A pool of blood had started to form around her. Her clothes were drenched with her blood.

Trunks sat there for a minute in disbelief. It really was her! He couldn't believe it. Taking off his jacket, he called for the growing crowd behind him to call 911.

Trunks knelled beside her and covered her body with his jacket. All she was wearing was a lite jacket and a very short skirt. He couldn't believe she was dressed like that in this weather.

It felt like hours before that ambulance arrived, even though only a few moments had passed. Her pulse had already returned to normal her and her breathe wasn't nearly as ragged as before.

"I'm riding with her." Trunks told the paramedic.

"Are you family?"

"No, but she's going to need someone when she wakes up."

The paramedic nodded and in no time they were on their way.

As soon as possible Trunks was by her side. He had waited there for a few hours waiting for her to come out of her slumber. The paramedics had drugged her because on the way to the hospital she had woken up and was trying to force her way out of the moving vehicle. She was surprisingly strong and they had no choice but to put her back to sleep. She was stable from the time they loaded her up and seemed to have no apparent injuries. Trunks had no idea how she could have bled out so much and be perfectly fine. There was no trace of where she had bled from, only a few scratches covered her.

The police had already spoken to him. They told him that if she pressed charges he would most likely be held a 100 responsible. He assured them that even if she didn't press charges he was already holding himself responsible.

The woman had not been identified. There were no fingerprint matches and she did not carry any identification. Her identity remained a secret to only her. Trunks had thought about trying to find a restaurant where the waitresses wore that particular uniform, but decided to let the authorities handle it.

His mother was very upset about the accident. She wasn't mad she was just very worried. She didn't want to she her only son be put in jail. She told him to be careful and that she loved him before letting him go.

Trunks sat next to her hospital bed deep in thought. Did he know her from somewhere other than his dreams? Of course not, he would have remembered such an angelic face. He pushed his fingers into his temples and rubbed them. He had dreamed of her exactly the way she was now, except for the new bruises she had recently acquired. Still, even with the bruises she was breathe taking. He had not even spoken one word to her and he was infatuated.

Trunks dozed off in his uncomfortable metal chair, but he did not dream. His nap was interrupted by a weak voice.

"Where in the hell am I?" The girl asked hoarsely.

"Your awake! Oh my god, your awake!" Trunks said happily.

"Yeah. Okay, where am I?" She asked again.

"Your at Sun City Hospital. I... um..."

"What happened?"

"I hit you with my car." Trunks blurted out. "I'm so sorry. I swear I'll pay for everything."

The girl looked at him. He looked tired and very worried. 'Why is this guy so worried about me? I don't even know him.'

"My name is Trunks Briefs." Trunks said extending his hand.

"Hi, my name is Ryoko." She said accepting his hand.

"Ryoko?"

"Masaki." Ryoko said without thinking. She had just given him Tenchi's name. Her heart began to break again.

"Trunks, why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I did just run you over. I can't believe your talking to me. Aren't you mad?"

"Well, at least you didn't leave. Even though I shouldn't be here. Oh crap. I have to get out of here. Trunks you have to help me get out of this place."

"WHAT? I can't do that. You just got hit by a car! Don't you want to see what the doctor has to say? You need to rest."

"I can't stay here."

"I told you, I'm paying. Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Trunks said with a smile.

"You don't understand... I'm... uh... well.." Ryoko said trying to think of a good lie. "I'm an illegal alien. If they catch me then they'll send me back to my home country. I really don't want to go back to that horrible place. Please, help me." Ryoko pleaded with fake tears welling up in her eyes.

Trunks looked at her with a very confused face. "Then how are you working without papers? I saw you in your uniform, I know you have a job."

"I'm a waitresses. The Diner has it rigged to where the government doesn't know I'm working. I don't get a real pay check. They pay me on the side and I keep my tips." Ryoko said. This time she spoke the truth.

Trunks nodded. He knew he had to help her, he was the reason why she was in this mess.

"Okay, I'll help you." He said with a smile.

Ryoko smiled back. His smile was devastating to her emotions. Since she had found herself in this dimension she had promised herself two things:

One- she would never feel for another person. She guarded her heart so that no one would hurt her again.

Two- she would re frame for using her powers, thus making them weaken.

She made these choices so that she could be normal. So that she could just blend with humanity until she was less than a person.

"Thank you Trunks." Ryoko said feeling slightly bad for lying to him.

So, how did everyone like that chapter? Hope ya'll liked it! I'll update soon. Oh and btw the next chapter I put up will have some lemon action, but not between who you think. The next chapter will reveal a lot more about Ryoko. Can anyone guess who's after her?


End file.
